Don't Be Cruel
by TheGoofyCat
Summary: UPDATED. Here's my story, sad but true, It's about a girl that I once knew, she took my love then ran around, with every single guy in town. Summary is from the song Runaround Sue, Read and Review please, CobraOC.
1. Runaround Sue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Stand By Me, I only own the ones never heard of, any song that appears in this story is not mine. I also do not own the title of the story that belongs to Elvis Presley, also I do not own the song that is in this chapter that belongs to Dion and The Belmonts, so don't sue me, I am only writing this for my own (maybe others) enjoyment.

**Summary: **Here's my story, sad but true, It's about a girl that I once knew, she took my love then ran around, with every single guy in town.

**

* * *

**

Don't Be Cruel  
**By: TheGoofyCat**

_

* * *

_

(December 1961)

I took one last look at the house, so many memories, they all seemed to come flooding back to me. I sighed, trying to shake them out of my head. I then turned back to my aunts '57 Bel Air and hopped into the back seat. I wasn't bitter so much as I was looking forward to moving on, literally. Though the memories were still fresh. I needed to get the hell away from them. They haunted me. It was nice, but every now and then something dark would creep up. I got out my notepad and pen and started jotting down some notes. As we drove past the Castle Rock sign I couldn't help but think of that day, the day it all started…..

_

* * *

_

(August 1961)

_**Runaround Sue- Dion & The Belmonts**  
Here's my story, sad but true  
It's about a girl that I once knew  
She took my love then ran around  
With every single guy in town_

_Ah, I should have known it from the very start  
This girl will leave me with a broken heart  
Now listen people what I'm telling you  
A-keep away from-a Runaround Sue_

_I miss her lips and the smile on her face  
The touch of her hair and this girl's warm embrace  
So if you don't wanna cry like I do  
A-keep away from-a Runaround Sue_

The first thought that hit me as I awoke was "Why the hell is my arm asleep?" I opened an eye just enough to see Ace Merrill, my better half, laying on it, still asleep. I smiled. The only times he didn't look threatening was when he looked vulnerable, and that only happened when he was asleep.

I turned to my right and tried desperately, but failed, to reach the radio, since Ace was still laying on my arm. He had me trapped, I tried to wriggle free but it made it worse, finally I reached the radio and turned it off, but I still needed my arm back, I decided that I had to make it quick, and hopefully painless. I took a deep breath and yanked my hand from under his back fast, so fast that it caused him to roll off the bed and crash onto the floor. I tried not to laugh but failed miserably, I heard him mutter a swear word and that made me laugh more.

He quickly got up from the floor and shook his head, "I meant to do that." he told me, I just grinned and rolled my eyes. I crawled up to him.

"Here," I said getting to my knees. "you've got something in your hair." It was a leaf, I reached up and flicked the leaf away, while I did that I messed up his hair, he grabbed my wrist, and looked me in the eye.

"Hey, don't touch the hair, you can touch any other part of my body, but not the hair," Ace growled. I giggled, he made a lame attempt at giggling the way I giggled. I slapped him on the arm, playfully. "You want to get rough, huh?" He asked, messing up my hair. We were always like this when we were alone, but never when we were in town or with The Cobras, that would all change in a few weeks time.

"Come on, get dressed," I ordered, and then said, "if my aunt visits and sees you like that she'd… umm actually I don't know what she'd do." while chucking him his jeans, he caught them.

"She'd probably enjoy the view," Ace smirked putting on his jeans and buckling them up. I rolled my eyes at his cockiness and got up off from my bed and went to my wardrobe and got out a pink dress.

"I like the blue dress," he told me, it wasn't a compliment.

"Well I want to wear the pink dress today," I replied, while buttoning up the dress, he always did this, he always told me what to wear. "I'm wearing the pink dress." I said, I decided to fight back, like always, but somehow he still got what he wanted.

"You look better in the blue dress," he said, his eyes looking into mine, his eyes were telling me to 'take it off or else', his eyes had that effect on me, they would make me do anything for him.

"Fine. I'll wear the blue," I gave in and started taking off the dress, he smirked, triumphantly. Once I took off the dress I grabbed the blue one and put it on, he came over to me and pushed my hands away, he pulled me forward and started buttoning up my dress. He saw the tears in my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"I'm not crying," I replied, defensively. I then breathed heavily. "I just don't see why I can't wear the pink dress.".

"To be seen around with Ace Merrill you have to look your best," he replied, referring to himself in third person, again.

"You shouldn't care what I look like," I snapped. "and I'm sick of Eyeball being the only one who knows about us being together, why can't we tell the others?"

"Look I don't want them thinking that I'm tied down by some chick," Ace replied, he told me the exact same thing when we started seeing each other in 1959. It was hard but we kept it secret for a long time, the only reason Eyeball knew was because he happened to walk in on us having sex, that was the most embarrassing day of my life.

"It's nice to know you think of me that way." I said sarcastically, I pushed passed him, he sighed and grabbed my arm. "What?"

"Come on, stop being such a moany cow." he growled, I looked at him and glared. "I told you the deal when we started this, nothing official." He pointed out.

"So you're just using me for sex?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but I didn't want to admit it, I liked to think he didn't just see me as a good lay, I was sick of being treated by guys like that.

"I didn't say that," he replied.

"You think you can have sex with me and then drop me just like that," I clicked my fingers. "well you can't, I don't like being used."

He laughed, maliciously. "Well you ain't got a good track record for not being used now, have ya?" Ace spat, I glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, I hated when he turned arguments around so it was my fault.

"I know what you were like before we got together, you ran around with most of the guys in this town, probably knowing you the whole county," he said. He was right, I wasn't a very respectable girl in Castle Rock and not a girl to be seen around with, without getting judged, lucky for Ace and The Cobras their reputation was the same.

"Shut up," I whispered, I didn't like it when people brought up my past, especially Ace. We didn't speak for a while, we just stood there looking at each other, I had a feeling he was looking at me as if he wanted to just rip my clothes off, it scared me to see him look at me like that, but usually he looked at me like that every time we saw each other.

"You coming with me to the junkyard?" he said, breaking the silence and somehow breaking the tension.

"Sure," I replied, and walked out of the bedroom, he followed me and I felt him put his arm around my shoulder, I smiled and I knew that everything was okay and that our fight was over, but there were many more to come, this is the story of why I left Castle Rock.

Oh and by the way, I'm Sue, but you can call me _Runaround Sue_.


	2. The Wanderer

* * *

_**The Wanderer- Dion & The Belmonts**_  
"_Oh well I'm the type of guy who will never settle down  
Where pretty girls are well, you know that I'm around  
I kiss 'em and I love'em 'cause to me they're all the same  
I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em they don't even know my name  
They call me the wanderer yeah the wanderer  
I roam around around around…"_

I turned the radio down and sat back in my seat crossing my arms I looked over at Ace who was holding the steering wheel with one arm, his other arm was resting on the car door, he had a toothpick placed in his mouth, a dirty habit that always annoyed me. He turned and looked at me I quickly turned my head away.

"You still mad about that damn dress?" he asked, I didn't reply, I couldn't without my voice cracking, I was never good at hiding my emotions. Ace smirked and turned the radio up full blast and chewed at his toothpick. Speeding down the hill he quickly turned left into the junkyard where the rest of his lowlife friends cars were parked.

We made our way over to the usual car we sat on, the only cobra there was Eyeball, who was laying on the grass shirtless smoking a cigarette with a bottle of beer in his hand. He didn't even notice we had arrived until Ace chucked his lit cigarette butt onto him.

"Ahh shit," Eyeball moaned, whacking at his shirt successfully knocking off the cigarette, "what ya tryna do Ace? Set me on fire?" he growled. The other cobras had all gone for a leak in the woods Eyeball told us.

We had only been there for eight minutes when Ace decided he was bored, and made me and the rest of his cronies make our way over to Irby's Billiards to play some pool. Irby's was a haven for hoods, drunks, and whores, it would usually involve a fist fight or two and someone would always end up getting kicked out, today I wished it was going to be Ace who would get kicked out, any excuse to get out of there would have made my day.

When we arrived Ace practically pushed me through the front door, he had been in a foul mood ever since our first car ride today. I made my way through the smoke and dust, I managed to snag my usual place; the seat next to an open window, it made it a little bit more bearable, that I was happy about.

All the pool tables were taken, yet Ace managed to get himself one, I wondered what kind of threat he made to the poor guys to give him there table. I watched Ace set up the table and my eyes wandered to his ass, no matter of how much of an ass he was he did have a cute one. I smirked to myself and then jumped when Eyeball sat down next to me with two beers in his hands, he passed me one, I took it but I didn't drink it, my drinking days were over. I hadn't touched the stuff for two whole years, I wasn't going to start again tonight.

"So.." Eyeball started, trying to make conversation. "how's it hangin' princess?" Princess was his nickname for me, to this day I still do not know why. I hated it and I hated Eyeball, I hated all his friends, they hated me too. You should have seen Eyeballs face when he caught me and Ace out, he looked disgusted.

"What's it to do with you Richie-rich?" That was my comeback nickname to him, I figured he'd hate that, the Chambers' are far from rich.

"I have a right to know, you are _dating_ my best buddy after all," he raised his voice, I looked at him bug-eyed, he wouldn't tell would he? "oh sorry I forgot no one knows except me."

"You even dare tell, Eyeball…" I whispered.

"What's gonna happen if I do huh?" he smirked, "would mommy be pleased?" I glared at him.

"I don't give a damn what my mom thinks, you cock-knocker," I stated, I hadn't spoken to my mother in 4 years, we didn't even live together anymore, that's how much I cared about my mom. Eyeball didn't reply he just gulped his beer fast.

2 hours later we were still in Irby's and Eyeball was still sitting next to me, we hadn't spoken for five minutes, and I was starting to get uncomfortable, why was he sitting next to me?

I watched as his face suddenly froze, his mouth was wide open, I was confused for a moment until I saw who he was gaping at….

_She was drop dead gorgeous!_

She was tall; must've been around 5'8, blonde hair, amazing figure, she was the spitting image of Marilyn Monroe, hell even prettier.

It wasn't just Eyeball who was staring at her flabbergasted, the entire male population in Irby's were all in a trance watching her walk past.

My female instincts took over me, and I looked over at Ace who was taking his go on the pool table, he was staring at her, with his trademark smirk, the smirk he had used to get girls to go with him, the smirk he had used on me millions of times!

The girl walked past him and I saw her give him the same smirk back.

Ace took his go on the pool table………_he missed his shot_.

I knew Ace well enough, he never ever misses a shot.

I found out later on that the girls name was Bella McCoy, she lived a couple of towns away and was dating one of the toughest guys in the county, the guys name was Bill Saunders we all knew him as "Wild Bill", he was tougher then Ace by a mile, he had been in and out of the slammer his whole life. I knew Ace was smart enough to stay out of his way, but Ace always did like a challenge, I just hoped for mine and his sake he'd stay away from her.

Wild Bill was an '_act now ask questions later_' kind of guy.

"I'm surprised you're not clinging to Ace's side right now, princess." Eyeball laughed. Bella was standing at the bar with about 10 guys standing round her, Ace was right next to her, smirking _again_.

"Richie-rich I don't think you understand the word 'trust', I happen to trust Ace." I replied, he looked at me, I stared right back at him. "I know what you're thinking, but what do you know anyway."

He shook his head, "Nothin' I guess." he whispered and shifted uncomfortably from his seat. I wanted to leave so I got up from my seat and went over to Ace.

"We're leaving okay?" I told him, he looked at me and smirked and mimed the word 'No' through his perfect shaped lips. I turned away, grabbed my jacket and stormed out of there. I guess Ace wasn't as smart as I thought he was.

I sat in his car and waited for the asshole to come out, half an hour later he stepped out coolly and walked to the car with that smirk still on his face. I looked at him coldly as he got in to the drivers seat.

He turned to me and did something I never expected him to do that night, he kissed me it wasn't like his usual kisses, he usually kissed me roughly with empowerment this kiss was different, dare I say it? It was vulnerable, it felt like he was kissing me for the first time, it caught me off guard and left me reeling all night..

And just like that I forgot Bella McCoy ever existed..


	3. Love's Made A Fool of You

_**

* * *

**_

**Love's Made A Fool of You- Buddy Holly  
**"_Love can make a fool of you,  
You do anything it wants you to.  
Love can make you feel so good  
When it goes like you think it should  
Or it can make you cry at night  
When your baby don't treat you right._.

_When you're feeling sad and blue  
You know love's made a fool of you"_

As Ace drove me home that night I couldn't get that kiss out of my head, after two years of thousands of kisses he had never kissed me like that, what did it mean? Did it even mean anything at all?  
We arrived at my house, I turned to Ace as he slowed down the car to a halt, "Do you want to come in?" I asked while getting out of the car.

"No….I got work to do." he replied abruptly as I shut the car door, I tried my best not to look upset as I watched him speed down the road, I wondered what he meant by work, I doubt Ace had ever done work in his life let alone at this time of night.

I walked up the few steps leading into my front porch, I arrived at my door and got out my keys, turned the lock and stepped inside, the house was cold at night, probably due to the lack of life. I lived alone in this big house, my aunt and uncle used to live here, they were pretty loaded, fancy decorating, fancy furniture, the white picket fence, they even had their own telephone, having your own telephone was rare in Castle Rock, the house was paid for and everything and now it was _mine_. 3 years ago my uncle had a heart attack he died in the house and my aunt couldn't cope living here anymore, so she gave the house to me, free of charge she even pays the bills.

Yeah it sounds too good to be true, but it was on one condition… I got my act together and stopped going to parties, drinking, smoking, and seeing boys. It was hard but who couldn't turn down a free house? I don't know why my aunt cared so much, I guess I was giving her family a bad name, my uncle had died around the same time I was starting to get a reputation, she must have been embarrassed and thought this was what would tame me.

In a way it did tame me, I gave up booze, cigarettes and parties, but it led me to Ace Merrill and Ace was probably not the best person to have in your life, he has this way of having a hold on people and you can't get out, you don't want to get out until it's too late.

_I loved Ace for what it was worth, he was pretty charming when he wanted to be, but I needed more then that. I needed to wear that dress._

I could barely sleep that night, I just laid still watching the time pass by slowly and painfully, there were three more minutes left till midnight, little did I know that those few minutes were the end to the last full day that I would ever be in love with Ace Merrill.

* * *

The new day started out like any other, I woke up at my usual time, I ate my usual breakfast, washed my hair, changed into the outfit I usually wore and the same makeup look.

The weather was like any other day here in Castle Rock, you wouldn't think that this day would start off a whole load of life changing events of which I'd never be the same.

It was around noon when Ace's '52 ford parked outside my house, I was sitting in the living room when he arrived, I heard his car horn and looked out of my window, he was sitting in the drivers seat not even bothering to look at the direction of my house, I sighed grabbed my coat and walked out of the house and got into the car, he didn't even bother to say hello, I guess he was in a bad mood he looked pissed off like I had done something wrong.

I noticed he had on the same clothes that he had on yesterday, he must have not gone home, where had he been then? I didn't dare ask, he couldn't even look at me and I doubt he would have been able to talk.

I sat there biting my nails, wondering what was going to happen and where we were going when Ace stopped the car in the middle of the road, I looked round the street to see what was going on, but there was nothing strange happening at all. I looked over at Ace who turned off the ignition and took out the car keys and put them in his jean pocket. He then leaned on the back of his seat and turned to me making eye contact for the very first time that day, he smiled at me, now you might think a smile means something good but this wasn't that kind of smile, I had seen this smile too many times to know what it meant, it was the smile he had made to every single guy right before he beat the living shit out of them.

_He had never smiled to me like that before_.

I suddenly felt cold and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I shivered.

He spoke quietly but loud enough for me to hear, "I found out something last night," I looked at him confused, "something that happened about four months ago, I think you know what I'm talking about," his voice still the same tone, I did know what he was talking about but I didn't want to think he knew about it, maybe he meant something else.

* * *

Four months ago I cheated on Ace with some guy called Tim Bracken, it was just one night I was angry at Ace he had made it clear that he never wanted to tell his friends about us, I wanted to get back at him and it was the only way I knew how to, sex was my thing, back in my wild days I cheated with every guy I went out with, I loved it, it was such a rush and guys were such jerks I figured they needed a bit of pay back, I loved the feeling of breaking their hearts and getting away with it. Tim Bracken was an old buddy of Ace's he wasn't a cobra but he could have been one if he wanted to.

I was in Irby's that night with Ace he was ignoring me and playing pool with Charlie Hogan, who I liked to call Charlie Hooligan. I just sat there annoyed when Tim came over and said I had an amazing body and that he wanted me, if he knew I was with Ace he wouldn't have gave me attention but I liked the attention, Ace wasn't giving me any. I looked over at Ace who was chatting to Charlie, I then looked over at Tim who was eyeing me up. I wanted/needed sex I didn't care who with just not with Ace. I grabbed Tim by his cheap t-shirt and led him into the women's toilets (no one ever went in there), I doubt Ace even noticed I was missing. Me and Tim had sex in a cubicle of an out of order toilet, I would probably be the easiest lay the guy would ever get in his life, part of me wished that Ace would catch us in the act, would he have beaten up Tim? But that would have meant people finding out about us and Ace never wanted that to happen, yeah he had been very clear about that.

* * *

I looked down at my half bitten nails as Ace carried on. "I should have known, once a whore always a whore right?" he smiled and shifted closer to me and said, "but don't worry _princess_ you don't have to apologise, we're even now," I swallowed the spit that was building up inside my mouth as he brought his lips to my ears. "I fucked Bella McCoy last night, three times actually."

Those _nine_ simple words broke my heart.

He took his face away from my ears and brought them closer to my face, he placed both of his hands on both of my cheeks and kissed me lightly with the smile still on his face and then started the car again.

I was upset, upset at the fact that he slept with that whore, but I was more upset about how he handled the situation, as strange as this sounds I wanted him to shout and scream at me or even hit me it would have shown he cared, it would have shown emotion, that was how Ace worked I guess, he knew how to push people to the edge just by speaking in a low voice.

You must think I was crazy for staying in the car but I still loved him at that time. I was a fool for love.

The day was still not over and there was more to come.


	4. It Doesn't Matter Anymore

**_It Doesn't Matter Anymore - Buddy Holly  
_**_"There you go and baby here am I  
Well you left me here so I could sit and cry  
Well -Golly gee what have you done to me  
Well I guess it doesn't matter anymore_

_Do you remember baby last September  
How you held me tight each and every night  
Well whoops a daisy how you drove me crazy  
Well I guess it doesn't matter any more_

_There's no use me a crying  
I've done every thing and now I'm sick of trying  
I've thrown away my nights and wasted all my days  
Over you"_

***

I didn't know where Ace was taking me, I didn't really care to be honest, all I wanted was to know what he was thinking, I told myself then not to give a damn and just get on with the day, tomorrow would be like it never happened. I got out a dark pink lipstick from my bag and started to apply it to my lips, it was then Ace suddenly stepped on the break and I nearly went flying out of my seat, I didn't but I managed to get lipstick all over my cheek. I looked over at Ace, what the hell was he playing at?

He grinned, "Cat came running out on to the road." I could've sworn on my uncles grave that there was no cat, he had done that on purpose. Either it was a way of pissing me off or it was a way of breaking the ice, the latter seemed like a better option.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes, trying to wipe the lipstick off my cheek, lipstick was always a bitch to get off. I looked at the scenery we were driving by, the houses looked familiar, I had been here before…but not often. I realised that this was near where Ace lived, I hoped he wasn't taking me to his house, if you could even call it a house.

The front yard was full of garbage, there was a beaten up truck in the drive; his fathers car. A couple of windows were smashed and the front door was half a door; don't ask!

I groaned as I realised that we were going to his house, we arrived at his house….

You could spot Ace's house a mile off….it was the only house that had a mailbox still intact.

He parked the car on the pavement centimetres from the mailbox, that's how much respect Ace had for his neighbourhood, I got out slowly from the car and we made our way to his house, I heard voices coming from the house, loud voices, his parents must have been home, I had never met his mom or dad, and Ace wanted it like that because as soon as we stepped through the half front door he took me straight to his room.

His room was small and cramped, there wasn't really any life in the room, no photos, nothing on the walls, nothing that would make you think 'oh this is definitely Ace's room' his car had more life then this room and probably even had more space.

I didn't even have my other foot through the door when Ace pushed me in and slammed the door shut, did his parents know he was home? I didn't get to think the answer before Ace's lips were on mine, I pushed him away and looked at him in puzzlement, he ignored the look and kissed me again, he then kissed my neck while smoothly unbuttoning my shirt, I walked backwards and he followed still kissing my neck and I bashed into his bedroom door, he grabbed my hands and put them on his shoulders, I was starting to get into it when his parents came upstairs and I could hear their conversation behind the door…

"_You asshole don't think I didn't know where you were last Saturday, you shoulda known better she's young enough to be your daughter," _I guessed the voice was Ace's mother. _"or she's old enough to be with your son."_ I wondered if Ace could hear them either way he didn't flinch at the word 'son'.

"_Big-fucking-deal." _his father replied, his voice was just like Ace's, and if Ace wasn't with me at that moment I would've thought it was him. _"I know about your so called boyfriends, I let you see them, now you say you don't want me to have any fun." _The conversation sounded all too familiar, I wanted to hear more but Ace was leading me to his bed I moaned and tried to stay put but he was having none of it and practically forced me on the bed, while I was laying down and he was taking off his shirt I laid there thinking about the conversation his parents were having, would that be me and Ace in ten or twenty years time? My breathing suddenly got faster and I started to panic at the thought, I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want Ace to drag me down. Drag me into his world. My old world.

"No!" I shouted out loud, almost dramatically. I pushed Ace off of me with all my strength, he must've not seen that coming because I had pushed him off the bed, he looked up at me from the floor disgruntled and confused. I had to get out of there…quickly.

I grabbed my shirt and the bag I had with me and hurried out of his room, I turned to him and said, "uh I'll see you later today, I just remembered I ha-have something to..to dd..do" I stuttered, I always stuttered when I lied.

I made a run for it down the stairs, I didn't care if his mom or dad saw me, I didn't give a hoot. I grabbed my coat from Ace's car and I then I turned and looked at the house one last time, it was the catalyst that caused the final reaction of our disastrous relationship.

I kept on walking and walking, it was chilly outside but the fresh air was doing me good. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I wasn't going to go back in that direction.

The pavement kept on getting smaller and smaller with more twists and turns, there were two choices either turn back and find Ace or carry on down that dark looking alleyway and go home. I chose the alleyway.

The alleyway went on forever, trashcan after trashcan I passed, I started to run it was giving me the creeps.

I ran till I came to another street of houses, the whole place was a giant trashcan. The lowest of the lows must have lived here, it was the scummiest place in Castle Rock, and believe me when I say this most of Castle Rock was scum, but this was something else.

I was lost, I tried to find a decent road sign to read, but all of them were either half missing or the words had been scribbled over and replaced with crude words.

In all my life I never would have thought I'd see someone who I knew walking down this road.

_It was Eyeball Chambers._

I should have known he lived in this shithole, he looked up and for a moment I don't think he recognised me, after all why would a girl like me be walking down this crummy neighbourhood? I tucked a loose hair behind my ear and straightened my clothes.

He walked up to me and I could tell he was embarrassed, "Why are you here?" he asked straight to the point.

"Gee that was a friendly welcome, Richie-" I turned and looked at some of the houses and then added, "-_Rich._" with a smile, his ears turned a shade of red and his left eyeball twitched, he then pushed past me. "Wait!" I cried out, and turned around he stopped, waiting to hear my reply. "I'm lost."

He laughed, "and what makes you thinks, I'll help ya, princess?" he said still laughing that annoying laugh of his.

"Because I'll tell Ace." I lied, I wasn't going to let slip about what just happened with me and Ace. Eyeball sighed and shook his head.

"Fine," He muttered under his cigarette breathe, "come with me." he grabbed my wrist tightly and yanked me into the direction he had been walking from, he walked fast not saying a word as we came to a house.

"What are you doing? I thought you were going to help me?" I asked, confused.

"Uh I am. Don't worry, _baby _I ain't gonna touch ya, you're not my type." Eyeball laughed, what did he mean I wasn't his type? I'm everybody's type, not that I cared anyhow.

"I mean I thought you were gonna take me someplace I know so I can get home." I replied.

"I'm not gonna walk that far, I ain't no gentleman." we walked into the house, before I put my foot on the ground, he pushed past me and said. "Listen this is my house so my rules, you don't go upstairs, you don't talk to anyone and you don't make eye contact to anyone if somebody comes in," he sounded like someone straight out of a horror movie. "you dig me?"

I nodded my head and walked into the house, the place stank of something that would have made your eyes water and would have made my aunt faint in shock.

He took me into what I could tell was the living room, he pointed at a chair for me to sit on and I did as he said, my feet were killing me from all the walking.

Eyeball went over to a rusty old dresser, looked over his shoulders agitatedly before opening a draw and taking out a pack of winstons and then shut the draw very quietly, I got the feeling that nobody was ever allowed to open that dresser, including Eyeball.

"Uh Eyeball how is this helping me out? Sitting in your house doing nothing?" I asked him, he rolled his eyes as he took out a cigarette and replied.

"Ace said he's gonna pick me up at quarter to three, it's half two now, he's gonna be here soon then he can take you home." _**Oh Shit! **_Ace was going to be here. "You don't look so pleased about that, princess?" He grinned.

"Uh we kinda had a disagreement." I told him.

"No surprise, what do you see in that asshole anyway?" he asked, exhaling some smoke from his cigarette in to my eyes. "I'd never take the stuff he does, if I was you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing you just don't seem like a girl who takes shit from anybody." he replied and then added, "you seem like a girl to give shit to somebody," he chuckled. "but I guess you guys are made for each other."

"Shut up you don't know anything about me and Ace." I glared.

"That's right and I don't care." He glared back.

I don't know why but I started to get angry, real angry, I could've slapped him right then and there, but I didn't instead I got up fast from my chair and said to him.

"You know what screw you and the ride home, I'll walk." I told him, walking out of the house not before hearing him last say something..

"How can ya? You're lost remember? Whahahahaha." I heard him laugh.

_Eyeball was right he was no gentleman._


	5. All I Have To Do Is Dream

**All I Have To Do Is Dream - The Everly Brothers  
**_"Dream, dream, dream, dream _  
_Dream, dream, dream, dream _  
_When I want you in my arms _  
_When I want you and all your charms _  
_Whenever I want you, all I have to do is _  
_Dream, dream, dream, dream _  
_When I feel blue in the night _  
_And I need you to hold me tight _  
_Whenever I want you, all I have to do is _  
_Dream _

_I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine _  
_Anytime night or day _  
_Only trouble is, gee whiz _  
_I'm dreamin' my life away"_**  
**

***

Eyeball was right he was no gentleman but he was also right I was lost, as soon as I got out of his trailer trash home my brain went into shut down; I forgot what direction we had walked from.

I was _even _more lost then before. _Damn it Sue, get your brain in gear._

Thankfully after a few minutes walking, Eyeball's street came to an end and my brain turned on, I walked left and came to another street. _I recognised this place! _I had drove past this street hundreds of times in Ace's car, I never really paid much attention to it since it was pretty plain looking. I smiled finally I knew my way home.

There was a small diner called Evans & Bruce on the corner of the street it wasn't as nice as the blue point but it would do, I decided to go in there and get myself a cherry coke, I deserved it after the day I had. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was a quarter to three, right now Ace would be picking up Eyeball and they'd probably be going to play mailbox baseball in his car. The one good thing about Ace was that he was never late, if he told you to wait for him at a certain time, he'd be there not a minute under or not a minute I had finished my coke I got up and straightened myself out then put 7 cents on the table for my coke and walked out, I had decided to go straight home and lock myself in maybe Ace would think I was out and wouldn't bother me.

As I started to get happier as I walked home I noticed a black car speed up the road, it couldn't be? No! He was collecting Eyeball, why would he be here? Shit it was his car and the driver was the only person in it. I quickly turned into an alleyway out of sight, I couldn't risk walking back that way so I made my way down the alleyway.I was nearly two feet out of the alleyway and onto the street when Ace walked in front of me, I nearly screamed.

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed my heart pounding in my chest.

"Not expecting me Sue? You left so quickly I didn't get time to say goodbye," Ace smirked, he was taunting me I could tell by the way he was standing and by the way he said my name.

"Well you said it now so I'll see you around Ace." I said while trying to make an exit to the street but he stopped me.

"Not so fast Sue," he spat, grabbing me by my shoulders and pushing me back, "You want to explain to me your little outburst in my room this morning?" I could tell by the way he said the sentence he was shouting yet his voice hadn't differed it was still the low voice he always had, that was Ace's way of shouting.

I decided I wouldn't beat around the bush, I would just come out with what I wanted to say, whether he liked it or not.

"I can't carry on this way, Ace, our relationship is over for good." I whispered but loud enough for him too hear. I was scared to what he'd say or do, would he lash out at me? I tried to move past him again but this time he grabbed my wrists and pushed me against the wall, his face itching closer to mine, I started to shake a little he noticed it and grinned, he brought his lips to my ear and whispered..

"Baby it ain't over till I say it's over, got that into your head?" his grip tightened on my wrists I knew he wouldn't let go if I didn't comply with him so I nodded my head and he let my wrists go, his face itched close to my lips and he placed his hands on my cheeks, smiled and said, "Good girl." and then kissed me on the lips, I tried to squirm away but it was no use he was too strong and he kept me locked in the kiss for a couple of moments until he let go and patted me on the neck, and walked away not before telling me that he would pick me up at 4 in the afternoon tomorrow to go fishing with the cobras.

I slid down the wall I was pushed against and buried my head in my arms and I realised I was just an object to Ace he didn't love me, he never had. The only time he ever loved me was in my dreams.I realised something else too and it disturbed me even more….

_Ace was never going to let me go._

* * *

Hey guys I tried to do an author's note at the beginning but it was making everything go bold! Grrrr. So anyway I hope you liked this chapter.  
Love it?Hate it? Review....  
Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed the last chapter, means alot to me.


End file.
